


Kitty Troubles

by mosaicofdreamsanddragons



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, I hope, and humor, i also hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicofdreamsanddragons/pseuds/mosaicofdreamsanddragons
Summary: Red Son has managed to capture a member of the Monkie Kid's team! Now if only he knew anything about cats...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Kitty Troubles

It had been a bad day. All night he’d been striving on a new project but had no ideas. Frustrated and furious with himself he’d gone out into the town hoping to clear his head before he had to explain to his parents why he hadn’t got a new gadget he’d promised. So of course he’d run into Noodle Boy’s posse. And even with all his bravado, he’d known he wasn’t going to win this fight. Until something went unexpectedly right.

Back in his lab Red Son let out a maniacal laugh. Despite everything, everything, he had managed to capture one of Noodle Boy’s precious crew! A thing that he had absolutely meant to do. Now he only had to create the perfect trap and he would be rid of the Noodle Boy once and for all! 

“Mroww?” said the blue cat that he’d totally meant to steal by luring it into his cycle with food that had absolutely been intentionally placed there and not because he’d dropped it when he’d stumbled upon Noodle Boy’s crew while having a nice lunch. 

“You will do nicely for bait,” he said to the cat, who was licking its paw. “I just need the perfect trap!” He wandered around his workshop looking for inspiration. “Should I place you in a high place and set the traps below? Or on the ground with surrounding traps?” He began to pace around his workshop as the cat finished licking himself and moved off to finish the rest of Red Son’s lunch. “Hanging design would work for a high place, and it’s always a classic. Then again, there’s more diversity in ground level traps. Allows for a little more flexibility and theme. Fires on brand for me but so is tech, but recently I’ve used that a lot…” he turned to see the cat now batting at an ancient piece of tech he’d been working on called a computer mouse. Hmm. Mice, cats… “How about a giant mouse trap? Oh I like that. Simple, effective with the right bait, and just slightly ironic. Are…are you even listening to me???” 

Mo was not, in fact, listening to Red Son. Instead he, now bored with the computer mouse, was happily focused on chasing some real mice….

…. out of his workshop!!! _Why that sneaky little_ … 

He grabbed the cat and hoisted it into the air. “Look here you,” he said, “you better do as I say, or I will chain you to the wall.”

“Mrrw?” said the cat.

“I will,” he said and dropping the cat into his arms, locking the door, and running through his organized (yes really) materials for some rope. As soon as Mo was settled in his eyes he started to purr. It was soothing and Red Son could feel his eyelids starting to flutter. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at the peaceful cat in his arms, calm as could be until it saw the rope. 

And Red Son found himself holding a slithering eel instead of a furry cat. It squirmed and thrashed around until he found himself dropping the rope before he could get it attached to the collar. 

“Fine!” he said as the cat escaped his arms and made a desperate bid for freedom. “Sticking you on a leash wouldn’t be dramatic enough anyways! I’m going to put you in actual handcuffs!”

Mo settled down on the other side of the room and started licking its paws again. He glanced up at Red Son innocently before leaping onto his table and batting off his tools.

Red Son growled and stalked over. The cat had a point. He didn’t have any cat sized handcuffs. He picked up the dropped tools and smiled to himself. Not yet. 

Red Son settled down at his work bench and began to work.

_Mo weaved around the legs but when he was unable to get Shouty Demon’s attention he turned to the room around them. Finding a door he mewed to be let out. This worked with his person. But Shouty Demon did not even raise his head. Mo tried curling around his legs again._

Red Son reached down to absently scratch the cat’s head. He’d need a lighter material, something the cat could actually lift without too much damage too itself, he wasn’t a monster, but heavy enough to not snap easily should others try to rescue it. 

_With Shouty Demon clearly going to be of no help Mo turned to other ways to open the door. First he tried pawing at it, and when that failed he turned to rolling some of the contraptions in the room towards it to see if one of them would force the door open._

And he’d need some way to measure the cat’s little paws, but with Mo not cooperating, he’d need another way. He could make it adjustable…or he could design a robot cat to practice with.

_Mo managed to get his teeth on a sheet covering some old inventions. With the right amount of force he was able to pull the sheet off, dislodging the junk on top of it and sprawling it all over the floor. Mo leapt between the discarded inventions, happily employing his earlier strategy of tossing them at the door, now with more unstable options._

Yes, a robot cat would be an excellent aid. It would need to be about the size of Mo to fulfill its purpose, perhaps with a personality programmed in to it. He was sure he had some old AI tech somewhere….

_There was a minor explosion as one of the contraptions Mo had been playing with fired off a round. Shouty Demon didn’t even look up but Mo hissed before remembering his training. Time to comfort the frightened person far from the loud noise that had left a small hole in the door. He began to purr as Shouty Demon reached down to him to run his hands through his fur._

…he wasn’t sure he could replicate the feel of the fur but who needed fur when he could get a nice metal? And he could probably program it to purr too. 

_Now done with comforting the person in the room. Mo turned back to getting out of the door. This time by climbing onto the shelves and knocking down anything he could push over to the door. One of the screwdrivers rolled over to Shouty Demon who picked it up and kept working on a pile of scraps. Another one shot off with another loud noise just as the door opened._

Yes, this new robot cat would not only be able to purr but stimulate cat behaviors. Maybe even more. Should he design a transformation?

_The figure on the other side ducked to avoid the shooting projectile, a hard task with its bulky frame. “Mo!” he cried and once he realized it was his person, Mo leapt to him excitedly._

“Mmnm,” Red Son said to a noise that was probably unimportant, at least in comparison with his work… He could see if this robo kitty could be a spy. Trying to create a lifelike robot would be a fun challenge for him.

_His Person turned to Shouty Demon. “We’ll be going now,” he said curtly. Oh he was angry. He shouldn’t be angry. That was what Mo was for._

“That’s nice,” Red Son said. Something glassy for the eyes, and what if he got some fabric for the fur? Or maybe some cat hairs since they shed so much…

_Mo pawed at his person in confusion, who looked down at him and then over at the oblivious Shouty Demon. He sighed. “Well I guess since you’re okay,” he said to Mo. Then he helped the cat pick up the discarded sheet and wrap it around the oblivious young demon. “We’ll be going now,” he said._

“Have fun,” said Red Son, his robokitty was starting to take shape in his mind and in his hands. He hadn’t had this much fun in a while.

Later Red Son would wake up and realize he let the cat escape. Later he would display his newly built robokitty spy to his parents who, while interested in the spy technology, were less than impressed with the kitty theme despite its clear advantage at camouflage. But for now he worked happily on the first bit of real inspiration he’d had in a while before falling to sleep wrapped in an old sheet. 

And later, after he’d shown his idea to his parents, he’d still have robokitty purring softly as he worked on a new project.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a Midnight Train Ride and missing my cat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kitty Troubles(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744412) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
